The popularity of high-end audio output devices, such as headphones and headsets, has encouraged users to pursue better listening experiences. One method of enhancing the listening experience is to modify the sound produced by an audio output device. This may be accomplished by using an audio filter, which manipulates audio data as it passes through a digital signal processor (hereinafter a “DSP”). Some client devices can apply an audio filter but it is typically limited to preset filters based on a style of music (e.g., rock, pop and classical). In other instances, a client device allows the user to create a user-defined filter, however, limited functionality may restricts the user's ability to manipulate the outgoing sound. Moreover, the user cannot continue to use the filter when the user disconnects the client device from the audio output device. As such, the user cannot continue to use the filter if the user uses another client device
In other instances, client devices may use a software application to simulate audio filters. The software application manipulates audio data as the software application plays the audio data rather than manipulating the audio data through a DSP. In certain instances, however, music streaming services may prevent the music content from its services from being manipulated by a third-party software application. This restricts the types of audio content that can be played and filtered through the software application. In addition, the user cannot continue to use the filter when the user disconnects the client device from the audio output device.
Furthermore, many client device manufactures prevent third-party software applications from using any hardware within the client device, such as a DSP. Therefore, there is no way to apply filters to a client device DSP to generate high quality sound on an audio output device.
What is needed, therefore, is the ability to transmit an audio filter to an audio output device, where the filter is capable of being used independent of a client device, for a higher quality listening experience.